1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a central entry and/or front entry alpine ski boot comprising a shell base overlaid by an upper having at least one portion shaped like a collar journalled on the shell base in the zone of the malleoli about a rotational connection, such collar comprising at least one strap provided with a closure means adapted to simultaneously ensure the tightening of the collar on the lower part of the leg of the skier and its rotational blockage with respect to the shell base, at least in the front to rear direction, i.e., in the direction of the rear supports of the lower part of the leg on the collar.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Such means, exerting a tightening action on both a portion of the boot and on a blocking element or the rear support element are known by the French Patent Publication No. 2,657,235.
In that application, a device is disclosed whose support element is journalled on an axis of the rear spoiler and is adapted to be placed in support on a portion of the shell base support, when the boot is closed. This support element is driven into a working position by the end of a tensioning lever during its movement towards a closure position of the boot.
This device has a certain number of disadvantages, especially insofar as it requires the positioning of elements, necessitating a very precise adjustment of the elements with respect to each other due to the fact that the support element is driven by the free end of the tensioning lever. Further, due to the fact that it is the free end of the tensioning lever which immobilizes the support element on the shell base, the lever cannot be gripped in a normal manner, i.e., by its end, but along a portion of its length.
French Patent Publication No. 2,661,076 also describes a device for simultaneous control of a closure member or buckle of a collar on a leg base and a tipping element located at the rear of the upper of the boot, capable of cooperating with an abutment of the shell base for immobilizing or releasing the upper with respect to the latter.
In this type of device, the control loop is located on the upper of the boot and it is by releasing the loop that the upper is simultaneously released from it abutment on the shell base. Such a release of the upper is especially advantageous when the skier wishes to relax and/or walk. However, due to the fact that the control member is located on a flap of the upper, a certain number of disadvantages become apparent during skiing and especially during use of skiwear that either have ski pants adapted to cover the upper, or ski pants which are adapted to be introduced into the upper. Indeed, in the first case, which is more common, it is necessary to remove the ski pants so as to gain access to the control member and in the second case, the control member is no longer protected from external agents, and can be hooked into, torn away, and even be opened, and cause accidental release of the pivotal element and thus of the upper. At any rate, whatever the skiwear used, when the control member of such device is in an open position, it is substantially in projection on the lateral external surface of the upper, increasing the risks of getting hooked to something, and especially, running the risk of having the buckle get disconnected from the flap that it controls.
Besides, due to the fact that the closure buckle is located on the upper in a lateral zone, whereas the pivotal element is in the heel zone, it is necessary to provide connection means that extend between these elements within the boot at least partially in the volume called "fitting volume" and this can obviously affect comfort.
The French Patent No. 1,448,831 also describes a boot with a monobloc upper comprising a flap having two tongues, one upper, one lower, the latter being subjected to the action of a tensioning lever by means of a flexible link exerting a traction on the tongue as well as on a portion that covers the instep constituted by a button hole. In this case, the release of the link only enables a quick loosening of the button hole, and therefore, of the foot, without producing even a partial release of the upper of the boot, for example while walking. Indeed, in such a boot, it is necessary to release the upper tongue to enable a certain movement of the lower part of the leg of the skier, and thus facilitate the use of this type of ski boot for walking.